


All in a Thief's Work

by alcloe



Series: Leokumi Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, cross post from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thief AU in which the royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr are a band of thieves that steal from the rich for personal gain and for the poor. Leo’s gone and gotten himself thrown into jail again. Of course, Takumi wasn’t going to have any of that.</p>
<p>Day 1: Free</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Thief's Work

The cell lock opened as Leo stretched his arms above his head. The whole hallway was completely dark save for the window above his head and even then, cobwebs stretched across the bars to cover up some light. Near zero light plus peace and quiet, it was the perfect time to take a good cat nap. Though he supposed it was time up and skedaddle.

“Oh, freedom at last,” he yawned. His headband clattered on the stone ground and his eyelids fluttered. Twisting his back and hearing multiple cracks, Leo keened in contentment. “It took you three days, quite the record Takumi.” He smacked his lips together and with a final yawn, looked up at his savior.

Said savior held a book, a bow, a quiver of arrows, the body of a dead guard whose keys were stuck to his belt, and was frowning deeply at Leo.

Leo’s eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. “Did the chain not give way? Where’s all that strength I heard so much about, babybun?” The teasing lilt in his tone made Takumi roll his eyes. He dropped the dead man on the floor, his head colliding with a crack. Not that it bothered either of the two thieves.

“Your little escapade cause some major damage to a nearby nobleman’s house,” Takumi said as he offered a hand to his partner. After picking his headband up and placing it on his head, Leo grabbed hold and was pulled up, listening as Takumi continued. “who, for the record, had some really annoying security.” The two stepped over the guard’s dead corpse, not before Leo leaned down and grabbed two stiletto knives out of the guard’s sleeves. 

“Oh really? Is that why it took you so long?” Leo inquired, pocketing one blade and giving the other to Takumi. They stepped out the cell quietly and Leo pushed the guard inside with his foot. Takumi shook his head and with as much force as he could muster slammed the cell door closed with a clang. The sound echoed into the halls and up the main door. There was no doubt that the guards were going to come down at any second but the young men really didn’t care.

“Did you really think we were going to let you stay in prison for three days because of that?” Takumi replied, actually looked appalled. “If that were the case you’d only be in here for thirty minutes tops.” He pushed the stiletto into his sleeve, where were was a small pocket to put any stolen knives. They turned a corner and they could already hear men clamoring above them with orders being thrown into the air.

“Xander and Elise were still angry that you stole their slices of beef that other day,” Takumi grinned. Leo blinked stupidly, the gears his head turning. Moments later, his hand met his forehead. “Of course it would be over something as stupid as that,” he murmured under his breath. Helplessly amused, Takumi threw his head back and cackled.

Leo punched his arm with his cheeks dusted a light pink. “God damnit I was starving okay! There’s was more than enough of that stuff to go around anyway!” Takumi’s grin just got wider at Leo’s attempts to reason with him, so Leo let it go. Let it go, as it punching Takumi in the shoulder again and flipping the bird. 

Takumi smirked, his eyebrows lifting. “You should do that to your brother and sister, Leo. They’re the ones who said to hold off for three days,” he said smugly. Leo rolled his eyes, his arms snaking to cross on his chest. He opened his mouth to retort as they turned a corner but– 

“Hold it right there!” –he got interrupted. A group of soldiers materialized inside the narrow hallway, steps away from the main entrance. Lances, swords, and axes were poised against the two teenage thieves and both teens could hear the familiar hum of magic in the air. The two looked at each other blankly. Then Leo stuck his hand out to Takumi, who passed a purple book into his hand with ease.

 "I got left side, you get right,“ Leo ordered. Takumi nodded. Their knees dropped slightly and the space between their feet widened. The soldiers straightened as Leo and Takumi fell into a sort of battle stance, the latter’s hand now around a gold and white bow.

_Well then_ , Leo thought as he and Takumi pulled their newly attained stilettos out of their hiding places and fired the blades at the two guards in the middle. The men fell like dead weights onto the floor and at that, the other guards began to surge towards them. _I suppose actual freedom will have to wait a little bit longer_.


End file.
